Don't Look Back
by MadaraUchiha333
Summary: Just promise me one thing...you WILL. NOT. look back!" HidanxOC Rated M for Hidan and loooove wooot .
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

Bright lights flashed and music pounded. The whole situation was a pain to Hidan. Of course, he normally loved the club scene. Girls, booze, the music. It really relieved his head after all the irritating and usually blasphemous missions the Akatsuki put him to.

Tonight was different. He was at the club _with _Akatsuki...on a mission apparently. "_Meeting a possible member" _was at least how Leader-Sama worded it. Kisame, Sasori...Leader. They were all just sitting there...waiting.

_"What the hell is taking so long?" _Grumbled Hidan to himself. _"I can't believe this shit..."_

Just as he was about to swear loudly and order another drink, a tiny cough interrupted his silent ranting.

"Er...um...can I get you guys anything?" Asked a quiet voice. Sasori glanced over at Kisame and smirked. This exchange caused Hidan to turn his head and glare at the person who had spoken.

It was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens. Her hair was like spun gold that tumbled around her shoulders in delicate waves. She was thin, almost too thin, her ribs slightly visible through the shirt that clung to her small frame. The baggy pants she wore were too long for her legs and looked like they were falling off her hips. Most shocking of all though, were her eyes.

They were baby blue like the morning sky and had a soft, kind look to them despite the place she was in.

"Get me a pint of the strongest." Growled Kisame, his black eyes shifting back and forth like a nervous thief. Sasori kicked him under the table, but stared at the woman unblinkingly.

"The rest of us are fine." Said Leader calmly, unperturbed by her captivating beauty that was making Hidans mouth dry.

"Right. I'll be right back with that." She moved away from the table. Each one of her steps were followed by a clanking sound. A chain was wound tightly around her ankle, leading to a ring of steel attached to the wall. Blood dripped from her ankle.

Leader-Sama watched her movements with a studying look to his strangely patterned eyes. As she went to a bar alongside the wall, a fat man with small buggy eyes waddled over to her and ran his finger down the length of her thin arm. She cried out and slapped his hand away, only to be slapped in the face by the man.

The drink sloshed out of the glass and all over the bar, bringing tears of fear to the girls eyes. She grabbed a towel and hurriedly tried to soak it all up before anybody saw, but some of the other girls had tattled on her in order to have their chains loosened. The owner of the club came up behind her and beat her harshly, slapping her and punching her arms and stomach.

When he left, she sat against the wall for a few seconds, gasping for breath and crying silent tears. It was probably a good thing she didn't know that there had been witnesses to the attack. Every eye at the Akatsuki's tables was watching her sadly. Several more minutes passed, then she refilled the drink and walked back over to their table.

Hidan's crimson eyes watched her closely as she carefully placed the drink down on the polished table and slid it to Kisame with a guarded smile on her face.

"Here you go!" She waited expectantly as Kisame took his first sip and shrugged.

"Its good." He muttered.

"I added a little extra to the top for you." She smiled. "You're shinobi, so I figured you could use a pick-me-up." Flashing them all an extra smile, she turned and walked off, disappearing through a door in the wall.

"What a doll." Chuckled Kisame. He downed half the drink in two sips and slammed it back down onto the table. "And just in time...I think the shows about to start."

Down on the lowered section of the floor, spotlights were rolling around. The stage lights started to dim on, and several shadowed figures appeared on the stage.

_"Presenting..." _A voice thundered over the loudspeakers. _"A new girl tonight boys...still...untouched." _Hollers resounded through the room. _"Lets see how this unfolds...drop the beat!"_

Some of the more excited men whooped and looked around excitedly as the drum beat started pounding, and the singer took his place on stage. He started a fast song, and the girls on stage started dancing, but the crowd was silent.

There was a shout from backstage somewhere, and a tiny figure was pushed forcefully out onto the stage. The men all shouted excitedly as she struck a nervous pose, waiting for the singer to start his chorus.

Just as he did, the spotlight landed on her face, and Hidan's eyes widened. It was the girl from before, still chained, but looser. Once the music started picking up, her face and body relaxed and she placed her hands delicately on her hips.

As the next song began, she slowly walked off the stage into the crowd of full tables, and swung her hips with the first beat.

Up in the VIP section, the Akatsuki were all completely silent, even the normally raucous Hidan. None of them had ever seen a dancer as talented before.

Her hips twirled to a blur in perfect time with the drums, as her hands pounded out a separate rhythm. A look of pure joy spread across her face as the singer started a rap line and the other dancers kicked it up a notch.

She did a cartwheel in perfect tandem with the rest of the dancers and bounced up onto a table. The man at the table all fell off their seats as she stamped her feet on the wood kicked up beads of water.

As the other girls tried to copy her with little success, she leaped off the table and spun on her bare heels. Men had started reaching out their hands to touch her, and she hurriedly stepped up onto the VIP section.

Out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw the owner staring furiously at her and cracking his knuckles. She paled and teared up. As she continued to dance, she glanced over at the table she had just served, her eyes darting fearfully. Then, a tiny glint of gray metal caught her eye and she felt a glimmer of hope rise in her chest.

The song was over, and the owner was pushing his way through the crowds towards her, yelling all the while. She made a frantic lunge and managed to grab the edge of their table just as the man yanked on the chain.

"Please!" She gasped. "Please help me!"

The man yanked on the chain again and started roaring up the stairs to the VIP section. When he reached her, he slapped her across the face and kicked her in the side as she lay helplessly on the floor.

A hand on his arm stopped him from punching her again.

"How much?" Asked Leader-Sama. The man's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He roared. "She's gonna earn me money! No way in hell am I selling her to you!"

"I'll give you 5000 ryo." Leader-Sama insisted calmly. The man growled something under his breath and then loudly refused.

"5000." He repeated.

The man shook his head and pulled the woman up by her hair.

"Shion isn't for sale." He dragged her away, tears streaming down her face. "I'll deal with you later!" He hissed at her and threw her into the stone room that she slept in, just off the VIP section. Moonlight streamed in through the barred window, illuminating her pale skin, and the tears that glowed there.

For a few hours, Shion huddled against the cold wall of her tiny prison. She was shivering and in pain. The dark bruises stained her skin.

"I have to get out of here..." She whispered. "But how? If only I had a knife..."

Suddenly, Miraculously, a knife fell through the window and landed beside her hand. She laughed nervously at its close proximity to her fingers, and pulled it out of the dirt floor.

"Wow...this is weird." She whispered, then started trying to saw through her chains. After 5 consecutive minutes of hacking away, she dropped the blade and hunched over, ashamed of herself.

"I can't do it." She cried out. "I'm so useless!" A sudden thud startled her out of her reverie. A pair of feet were standing in front of her face, wearing black shinobi sandals with painted toenails.

"You need some help." Said a quiet voice. Shion's head flashed up, but the mans face was covered in shadow. All she could see was a shock of bright orange hair. He knelt down a few feet away from her and pushed a small pouch towards her.

"Now, listen. And listen carefully." He said softly. "Inside this bag is a box of pills. Take _one_! No more than that, then, follow the directions on the piece of paper...Good luck. Oh, once you get outside, look for a man with atrocious vocabulary...he will try and push you away, but just keep insisting, and he'll get you out of here."

Air slashed down, and Shion squeezed her eyes shut reflexively. Suddenly, the iron bands that had been around her ankles for months fell off.

"I-I can't walk anymore!" she whispered, tears starting to form.

"Just take the pill. Trust me." A hint of a smile appeared in the tone of his voice. After he had forcefully opened the door to her cell a crack, he turned back to her.

"You'll be fine."

"Thank you, whoever you are." Shion said softly. The man smirked, and with a flash of red and black, disappeared. "Wait!" She gasped, but the only sound was the cold air from outside whispering through the door. "Don't...leave..." With a grimace, she popped the tiny pill into her mouth and swallowed, she felt a sudden burst of energy, but something told her it wouldn't last long.

Using all the strength she could muster, she threw herself up and out into the corridor. It was empty, and a glimmer at one end caught her eye. As she drew closer, she saw words written on the wall in gold letters.

_"This way!"_ She read aloud, then heard a surprised grunt from behind her.

"Hey!" Roared the man that kept all the girls chained up. "What the fuck are you doing free? Get the fuck back here!"

Whimpering and sobbing, Shion dashed around the corner and found the steel door wide open. She ran out into the night, her legs starting to shake.

"No!" Screamed the girl, and she ran headfirst into something. It was so...so solid! It felt like she'd run into a wall of stone! Clutching her head, Shion fell back onto the ground, crying.

"Hey, wait a second...you're that chick from the bar!" Eyes widening fearfully, she glanced up and gasped. It was the silver-haired man from the VIP section! His lavender eyes narrowed, then he raised up a fist and yelled right in her face,

"WHY...THE **FUCK** DID YOU RUN INTO ME!" He straightened his strange black cloak and then turned to her again. "You got dirt and SHIT all over me!"

For a moment, the horrifying memories off her months in the cell flashed before her eyes, then, her eyes started to shine with frantic excitement.

"Help me!" She gasped, leaping up again and running behind him. "Don't let him take me back!"

The man stared at her quietly for a moment, then he heard ragged breathing that wasn't hers, and looked up.

"Oh." He said casually. "Its that weird guy that smells like piss." Shrugging nonchalantly he started to walk away, but the woman let out a terrified wail and grabbed his sleeve.

"No, no, no!" She screamed desperately.

"No what?" He sighed, caught off guard by her pained cry.

"Don't leave me here! S-Save me! PLEASE!" As she let out her final screamed plea, Hidan roared jubilantly and pulled a tanto out from his cloak. Shion's last conscious memory was of the silver-haired men wrapped his arm around her waist and leaping to the rooftops, already running.

* * *

**Ah Hidan ^-^ The only guy EVER to have pms?! teehee 3 well its gonna be a fun one to write :) plz review and I'll give a cookie!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hideout

Shion's eye cracked open, and the thin beam of light quickly blinded her. A pained groan escaped her dry lips, and she jerked up, clutching at her ankles, only to remove her hands with a scream of pain.

A few yards away, Hidan was sitting against a large rock with his eyes closed. His hands were clenched into fists, and a strange smirk was on his face. This woman...she was...different...but intriguing to say the least.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes widening. This was definitelynot the same area as where she had been held captive. Bracing herself against a tree, she pulled herself up.

From the corner of his eye, Hidan noted the small but well-developed muscles in her arms and stomach as she struggled to stand. Her legs on the other hand were a mess. Bloodied at the ankles, they were extremely thin and unstable looking. The silver-haired shinobi would've bet all the money he had on him that she hadn't seen the sun in months. Her skin was pale and her limbs shook.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked lazily, covering his mouth for a wide yawn. The sun had risen high in the sky, and as Leader told him just to relax, he wasn't moving until the ring called him.

"I'm...s-standing up!" She growled through her teeth, a look of extreme concentration on her tiny little face. Shion took one tiny step and her knee buckled.

"Oh, give it up!" Hidan hissed. He had been forced to leap out of his comfortable position on the ground to stop her from falling on her face. Ignoring her protests, he carefully but firmly flipped her back over and put her on the ground. "_Don't move!_" He whispered dangerously, his purple eyes flashing.

She stared wide-eyed, and nodded silently. When Hidan let go of her wrists, she let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Hidan glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. She had sat up again and was looking at him with wide, naïve looking eyes. They were disconcertingly bright.

"Save? _Save?_" The Akatsuki laughed uproariously. "No! Hehe, I kidnapped you! I'm under orders from the Leader."

"...you...kidnapped me..." It was more of a statement, but the terror behind Shion's eyes sent a shiver of ecstasy up Hidan's spine. He would have preferred terrorizing her some more, then handing over a broken soul and body to the Leader, but he had explicitly forbid it for some reason.

"Are you a shinobi?" He asked suddenly. The question appeared to startle her, but after she gathered her thoughts she shook her head.

"No." She pouted. "My village turned me out a long time ago." Sadness swept over her face. "I've wandered ever since."

Hidan regarded her through narrow eyes, fingering the hilt of his scythe. Thoughts ran through his head. Why on earth did Leader want him to kidnap and deliver a frail, civilian woman? Sure, she had an exquisite body and face, but he couldn't see Leader being so picky about a woman. Another shiver ran through him as he thought about how perfect a sacrifice she would make.

_"Physically pleasing," _he thought, _"Innocent, alone, with silken skin and full of warm and red AB negative blood."_

Just as he thought about killing her and telling Leader it was an accident, his ring lit up and pulsed. He rolled his eyes and let his conscious be pulled into the vast black space that was the ring.

_**"You have the girl?"**_ The Leader's voice boomed around him, but Hidan wasn't so easily intimidated. He knew from experience that he was protected within the ring, unable to be touched by the other voices.

"Yes." Came his sullen reply. "Leader-sama, before I go any further, I demand to know why you had me kidnap a helpless civilian woman!"

There was a long moment of silence, and Hidan's eyes flashed hungrily.

"Let me sacrifice her! I will bring you somebody else-"

_**"Enough." **_Leader's voice said calmly. _**"I understand how you feel Hidan. Be patient, bring her to me **__**undamaged**__**, and all will be revealed."**_

Hidan growled.

"I hate it when you speak in riddles."

The Leader sighed and simply responded with a quick:

_**"Just do as I say." **_before he clicked out.

The Akatsuki member shook his head angrily, but stood up. If he left now, maybe he could bargain a vacation day in return for the girl. Suddenly Hidan remembered that the girl couldn't walk...

"Goddammit..." He cursed under his breath and sighed tiredly. Hidan jerked his left hand, and the gray chain running from his sleeve rattled.

Shion's mouth dropped open, her body became rigid with fear. For a triple-bladed scythe as long as the man was tall had just flew out of the bushes and into his waiting hand. Its three blades were blood red, and curved to a deadly point.

"Relax." Hidan barked. He was beginning to feel stressed. He didn't _deal _well with stress. "I'm not gonna waste my strength hurting _you. _So just shut up and don't bug me!"

As he reached down to pick her up, she shuffled away from him and said quickly,

"Promise?"

"Wha-"

"Promise!" She repeated more insistently.

"Hn..." Hidan grabbed her arm and pulled, but she wrapped the other around a stump and said stubbornly:

"I'm _not_ going unless you promise you won't hurt me or drop me or...anything bad!"

It was a battle of wills, which Hidan won.

"I'm not going to drop you!" He yelled, still pulling on her arm. "Just let go already, or I will!"

Shion loosened her arm, and was instantly yanked up off the ground. With just one muscular arm, he shoved her onto his back and said darkly:

"Put your arms around my neck."

Shion did as he said, only to have Hidan add,

"Not that tight, dammit!" She loosened her arms with wide eyes, and then gasped as he took off. The man laughed as he realized that she was scared, and he ran faster.

"Duck!" He laughed, and swung dangerously close to a large overhanging branch. Shion buried her head in his shoulder and didn't lift it up again until she felt him slowing.

The man had come to the edge of a huge tree-lined ravine. He slowly leaped from branch to branch, carefully plotting his course though the treacherous landscape.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly. "My name is Shion" The Akatsuki member stopped on a particularly wide branch and looked around.

"Hidan." He grunted before leaping closer to the river winding along the bottom of the ravine. She tightened her grip slightly and pushed her head into his shoulder again, but smiled.

"That's a good name." Yawned Shion. Ignoring her for a moment, Hidan finally found what he had been looking for, and hand print in the hard stone. He pressed his palm to it, and a sharp crack split the silence. As he watched, a tall and narrow black hole opened up in the rock. He stepped through it without a moments hesitation, and ventured into the dark.

"Is she asleep?" Asked a deep voice curiously. Hidan stepped over the threshold into a well-decorated room.

"I'm awake...who are _you_?" Shion said cheerfully. A man stepped out of the shadows. He had bright orange hair, and was very tall, but Shion couldn't help but notice that he wasn't as tall as Hidan.

"Leader." He said, looking her up and down. The man smirked as he saw Shion staring at his eyes. Well, they were different after all. "What is your real name?" Asked the Leader after a moment.

"What's yours?" She replied quickly, then she giggled at both of the mens shocked expressions and added. "I'm Shion."

"My name is of no consequence." Leader gave one of his rare smiles. "Do you know why you are here?"

Shion rested her chin on her palm as Hidan put her down. Finally, she shook her head.

"No. Hidan-sama kidnapped me!" She pointed at Hidan with a childlike expression on her pale face.

"Are you aware of your own abilities?" Asked Leader, rephrasing his question. Twisting her fingers together nervously, Shion shuffled back a few inches.

"I-I can't control it. Bad stuff happens around me...if thats all you want, please...just don't bother."

"Show him." Leader pointed at Hidan, who's eyes widened nervously.

"What the fuck are you doing, Leader-sama? I'm not gonna be some goddamn experiment."

The young woman looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She appeared extremely nervous by that point, but Leader just smiled again.

"Trust me, Shion." He said softly. Her eyes widened, and her trembling abated slightly. Letting out a shaky breath, she turned to Hidan and said,

"Its fine. Here."

Tentatively, she reached out her hand. Leader held his breath. The young woman placed one shaking fingertip on his forehead, then put her entire palm on the side of his head. As she stood up on her tiptoes, she brought her other hand up to the other side of his head, and touched hers palm to his temples.

_ It was white..._

_ whiter than snow..._

_ it was...perfect..._

_ Hidan's mind was blank. There were no worries, no pain, no unwelcome feeling. He could still feel the immortality flowing through his veins, but something was different. The never-ending desire to kill and sacrifice that Jashin had planted in his mind, was gone. He felt at peace. Then, he felt something alien to him. Like a warm tendril, something wrapped around his mind. _

_ The white faded..._

_ Faded so painfully..._

Hidan's eyes snapped open. The scene in front of him was troubling. Leader was holding the girl in his arms. She appeared to have fallen away from Hidan. H

He felt a pain on his chest and looked down. The rosary he wore, it felt like it was burning his flesh! With a growl, he picked it up, only to see that there was no mark, it felt cool in his fingers.

"What happened Hidan?" Leader asked excitedly. He was brushing soft black hair out of Shion's eyes, and the tendril wrapped around Hidan's conscious constricted painfully.

"I...saw things..."

"Its just as I expected!" Leader said, sounding almost happy. "This is perfect. I don't know how, but we can use this." He looked off into the darkness of his room for a moment, then looked back at Hidan.

"She's under you now. Train her, do whatever the hell you want. But..." Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Do **not **let her lose this gift. I'm not sure what it means for the Akatsuki."

Bending his pride, Hidan bit his lip and managed to incline his body in some bow-ish shape.

"I understand." He choked out, feeling a magnitude of swear words building up inside his chest. As Leader handed him the unconscious woman, he felt as if a stone had settled in his stomach.

"You may have several days here if you wish." Said Leader quietly. "Kakuzu is gone on a mission, and she looks like she could use some rest, and medical attention."

"Fine." Replied Hidan through clenched teeth. Without another word, he lowered his head and ducked out of the room.

As soon as the Leader had closed his door, Hidan let out an explosive growl and stomped to his room. Normally, he shared it with his money-obsessed partner, but Kakuzu was on a mission. Quickly, he checked his partners bed and then put Shion down on it. Then, he turned to his own bed, fell onto it, and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Hidan slowly opened his eyes, and started. It had been several weeks since he'd slept in a bed, and his body felt strangely rested. A few seconds later, he remembered everything that had happened the past 2 days, and rolled onto his back, his hands behind his head.

A rustling noise caused him to look over at the other bed. Shion was curled up in a tiny ball on top of the covers with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were unfocused, staring blankly at the bed as if she was in another world.

The shinobi found his eyes wandering over her thin frame. His purple eyes widened when he realized that he could count her ribs underneath her shirt. A single tear glistened on her face, and Hidan rolled over. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why her crying bothered him.

_"Its probably her fucking injuries. I pity that pathetic girl!" _He thought to himself, yelling to drown out his other idea's. Ripping the rest of his cloak off, he got up off the bed and stretched his arms high above his head. He pulled up until he felt the crack of a bone breaking, then sighed happily and swung his torso from side to side as it healed so that it wouldn't heal crooked.

"Are you okay?" Shion gasped suddenly. She placed a cold hand on his back only to jerk it away as he flinched. "W-Was that your...spine?" Hidan smirked when he detected the fear in her voice.

"Yeah!" He sighed. "It felt **great**..." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Shion's hands shaking nervously.

"What **are** you?" She cried out suddenly. Instead of responding, Hidan simply laughed and walked through a wooden door. A few seconds later, steam hissed out from under the door.

"Put me down!" Yelled Shion. For such a tiny girl, she could be awfully loud when she wanted too... "You spine-breaking, foul-mouthed **masochist!**" She struggled vainly against Hidan's tight grip but couldn't move an inch.

"Shut up! You are so damn annoying!" Roared Hidan for a reply. He tightened his grip on her as he stalked angrily down the dark hallway.

"I knew you were gonna hurt me! You're a liar and a-" Before she knew what was happening, Hidan had pulled a knife and pressed the blade to her throat.

"I **wasn't**...but don't underestimate me. Unless you shut up,..." With his dangerous threat still hanging, Hidan sped up, eager to get her out of his arms. She was too skinny.

Finally, he reached the double doors and kicked them open with one foot. Inside was the kitchen and common room area. A huge stone fireplace was set into the wall, crackling loudly.

_"Goddamn women ruining my nice dark hideout." _Thought Hidan sadly, cursing Konan and her high-pitched voice.

He put Shion down on one of the dark crimson couch's and went over to the kitchen. As she lay with both her legs elevated on the arm-rest, Shion folded her arms stubbornly and closed her eyes.

Minutes passed by where the only sound was Hidan moving around in the kitchen and the crackling of the fire. Then, an aroma wafted over Shion's head. It was possibly the most delicious thing she'd ever smelt, and only then did she realize how long ago her last meal had been. A stale piece of bread the morning before Hidan had 'kidnapped' her.

"Here." Hidan said gruffly, startling her out of her daydream. He placed an enormous tray full of food on the low table and pushed it closer to her.

Shion grabbed for the closest thing and put it in her mouth without even looking at it. She continued to scarf down food as fast as she could, forgoing tasting to just get it down. After staring at her in surprise for a few seconds, Hidan pulled the table away from her and pushed her back down.

"Not so fast, you idiot." He said angrily. "You'll throw up!" Panting and coughing, Shion tried to reach around his legs for more food.

"Stop." He hissed, pinning her arms to her sides. Slinging her over his shoulder, Hidan turned and carried her out of the room.

"No!" Gasped Shion painfully, her stomach started to hurt. "I-need-more-" The Akatsuki member ignored her completely, enjoying her protests.

"Keep begging and maybe I'll give you more." He chuckled.

Hidan blinked and then ground to a halt. He had almost run into another Akatsuki member. He only had to glimpse the blond hair before he recognized Deidara.

The crazy pyromaniac took one look at Hidan with the thin woman thrown over his shoulder and burst into maniacal laughter. He pounded his fists off the walls and clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"That-...Hahahaha...sounds so...**wrong**!" The blond man was barely able to form recognizable words as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Oh noo!" Shion whimpered. "Not another one!" That statement earned a laugh from Hidan. The silver-haired shinobi stepped on Deidara's arm and ground it into the rock.

"Check it out, Deidara." He laughed and shook Shion's arm in his face. "Meet the new girl."

"I'm Shion!" She said cheerfully, smiling down at Deidara.

"My name's Deidara, un!" Replied the blond, pushing Hidan off his arm. He lay on the ground at looked up at Shion smiling face. A sly grin appeared on his face. "How about you and me go back to my room and un...engage in coitus?"

Shion tilted her head to the side.

"What's that?"

Before Deidara could say anything else, Hidan burst out laughing and quickly ran back to his room. He threw her onto the closet bed and held onto the wall, laughing so hard he thought he'd cry. But, of course, Hidan never cried.

When he finally calmed himself, Hidan pushed his hair back and turned to Shion.

"Just...Hahahaha...NEVER go anywhere with Deidara!" Just thinking about it made him start laughing again, leaving a confused and embarrassed Shion sitting on a messy bed and pile of clothes.

"Uh...Hidan-sama?" She whispered anxiously. "I think there's somebody else here!" The Akatsuki member looked around, and sure enough, a drawstring bag was lying on Kakuzu's bed, and a pile of dirty clothes on his own.

"Motherfucker!" He swore loudly, and pushed Shion off the pile of clothes. "Don't touch Kakuzu's clothes. They're probably covered in 'fluids'."

"Eww! Gasped Shion. "Pee?"

Hidan slapped a hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay, NEVER EVER go anywhere with Deidara." He shivered when he thought how the blond would react if he could have heard what Shion said.

Of course, Hidan was normally ten times more vulgar than Deidara, but he found Shion to thin. Not at all his taste...Or at least that's what he told himself whenever he found himself staring at her flat stomach and delicate features.

"Don't move one damn muscle, got it?" He snapped, and exited the room.

Smiling to herself, Shion closed her eyes, and dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yaaaay hahaha ah Deidara :D anyways pleeease review if you want to find out who wakes Shion up O.O!!! Dum Dum Duuuum **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Akatsuki

A bright orange glow was glowing through Shion's eyes. She groaned and rolled over, trying to hide from the light.

"Tobi is a good boy..." Giggled a quiet voice. Shion jumped up in shock, only to find a pair of hands quickly tie her wrists together and gag her.

"Mnnfm!" She screamed, but the hands just picked her up as if she were a leaf and carried her off.

Her pale blue eyes glimpsed her abductor and widened. Whoever he was, he had black hair, cropped short. He was very tall, and covered head to toe in strange black armor. An orange swirly mask covered his entire face except for a black hole where his right eye could look through.

"Hn!" Cried Shion through the cloth gag. The man put his hand on her arm reassuringly, but then started creeping down the hallway.

_"How many times am I going to end up slung over a mans shoulder, hanging upside down, in one day?"_

Shion continued to struggle, but the man was so quiet! Nobody was going to hear her at the rate things were going. Gathering a huge breath, Shion let out an ear-piercing scream right in the mans ear. He jumped three feet in the air and screeched:

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

The strange man dug his heels into the floor in an effort to stop. Two more cloaked men were blocking that end of the hallway. Shion took one look at them and started struggling again. One was about the same height as "Leader", with a long black ponytail and piercing red eyes. But the other? He was a good 6½ feet tall, with strange blue skin and gill-shaped tattoos on his face.

"Hn. Bound and gagged girl, pretty but awfully thin. I'll bet 10$ this one was Deidara." Muttered the blue man as he watched Hidan and Deidara fight.

"No, no..." Answered the man with red eyes. "Its quite obvious that Tobi has brought her here, and now Hidan and Deidara are fighting about their d-" Hidan uttered a loud swear, "again." Finished the black-haired man.

As Tobi scuttled backwards away from the two men, he delicately sidestepped Hidan and Deidara and took off down the hallway screaming incoherent words. Just when it looked as though Tobi was home free, Leader stepped out of a door and stopped to stare at the scene with a surprised expression. Tobi threw up his arms in shock, and Shion went flying up into the air, her eyes round and appalled.

"Fuck!" Hidan made a mad dash and caught Shion by the collar of her shirt just before her butt hit the floor. He stood there panting while Shion grew angrier and angrier.

"Oh my." Said the blue-haired man at the turn of events. "Seems I was wrong, Itachi."

"Pay up." Was all the other man said in reply. "Leader-sama. Who is this girl?" He asked, turning his scarlet irises on the Leader.

"Shion."

Checking Shion once over, Hidan put her down and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"TOBI!" He roared, and lunged at the masked villain. "GET BACK HERE YOU COCKSUCKER!"

"TOBI IS A BAAAD BOY!" Screeched the man, and took off running as fast as he could. Back on the floor, Shion rubbed her wrists where the cloth bonds had been tied and started trying to untie her gag. As it fell to the floor, and pale hand entered her sight.

"Here un...Let me help you." Deidara said with a cloying tone in his voice. Deciding that his intentions _seemed _nice enough, Shion took his hand, and he gave a little tug, easily swinging her up. As he steadied her shoulder with one hand, the girl felt something wet touch her palm, and her eyes flashed to her hand, still held by Deidara.

For a minute, she figured that she had imagined it. But then, something wet and warm dragged slowly across her palm. With a gasp, Shion pulled Deidara's hand up to her face.

"What _was _that?!" Staring very hard at Deidara's seemingly normal palm, Shion pouted when she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a black line split across his palm, and a tongue slipped out, licking her nose.

"Ah!" She jumped back and stared at it for a few seconds. Then:

"You...have a tongue...there." Shion pointed at it uncertainly and then her hand darted to her nose. "Hey! You licked me!"

From somewhere behind her, she heard the blue-haired man chuckle in his deep bass voice. Then, she smiled.

"Let me see them!" She took his hands again and poked them curiously. The next few seconds were burned vividly into Shion's mind as one of the scariest things she'd ever seen.

Out of **nowhere**, a scantily clad woman smashed an incredible right hook into the side of Deidara's chest. She had dark navy colored hair and wore nothing but underclothes. Deidara went flying and the mysterious woman shrieked,

"I told you not to lick people, bastard!" When the woman turned around to look at Shion, she saw that the tiny young woman was pressed up against the wall, nearly hyperventilating. Lowering her voice, the woman held out a hand to Shion.

"Oh you _poor _thing! These pig-headed men must have _traumatized_ you!" Thinking that a certain FEMALE had been doing the traumatizing, Shion took her hand just to get out of the hallway.

"I'll take her to my room." She said to Leader, and without a second glance, led her away.

"Hmm...So, Konan...Kisame was the really tall one?" Asked Shion curiously. The other woman nodded and smiled. "And Itachi is his partner."

"Yeah! Now you're getting it!" Konan giggled and pulled a small bottle out of a bag. "Here is your perfect color!"

Shion's eyes sparkled excitedly as Konan held up the bottle to the light, and the lavender liquid inside sparkled iridescently. A few minutes later, both the woman had they're nails painted, and were chatting happily, already acting like best friends.

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Said Konan cheerfully, then opened the door and scowled. "Oh...it's you..." A slightly battered looking Deidara was standing in the doorway. The expression on his face _seemed_ like he was just as displeased to see Konan.

"I'm here for Shion." He said gruffly. Konan immediately started to step forwards, but Deidara raised his hands defensively, stopping her. "Relax, you spaz!" He growled. "I'm supposed to treat her wounds! She's rather seriously injured in case you haven't noticed...un!"

Konan's eyes widened and she turned to look at Shion. For the first time, she noticed that the other girls ankles were wrapped in bloody bandages, her ribs showing quite plainly, and her pale, sickly complexion. Shion smiled apologetically and managed to stumble over to Deidara from Konan's giant bed.

"Up you go." Deidara said rather smugly. He picked up Shion and darted away from Konan's door before she could say anything else.

"This has happened way too many times today." Frowned Shion. At Deidara's questioning glance, she added, "Being carried off by somebody!"

"Ah..." The shinobi walked through a wooden door into a dusty room. Almost all of the walls were covered in shelves. There was a strange table with a chair in one free space, and a bed in the other. A red couch sat in the very middle of the room. It was strewn with books.

With one arm, Deidara swept all the novels onto the floor, and with the other he put her down. Leaving her there, he turned over to a cabinet and started shuffling through its contents. It only took him a minute to locate the pouch he had been looking for.

"You're pretty messed up right now, aren't you?" He sighed, sitting down by her feet. "Fill this paper out." Shion took the piece of paper and pencil and nodded.

"Now then..." Deidara unwrapped the bandages that Hidan had hastily put on to slow the bleeding. "hn...this is worse than I thought...I'm surprised you could stand on these..." Shion giggled.

"Barely..." Her hand was very slow at writing. Deidara looked over at her.

"Are you done that yet?" He asked impatiently. A hot flush covered Shion's cheeks.

"Uh...no...sorry...what color are my eyes?" Quickly, Deidara glanced up from her ankles and muttered,

"Blue." Then, his hands paused. "Wait...you didn't know what color your eyes were?" A chuckled escaped him. "You're kinda weird."

"I'm not weird!" Retorted Shion. "...They change..." Her lower lip trembled. "My hair wasn't black before...not until they chained me up!"

Another laugh escaped Deidara, but he was busy rubbing something into his hands. When it was spread across his entire palms, he looked up at her and said rather seriously,

"Stay still, hn?"

Confused, Shion nodded.

The instant his hands touched her ankles, Shion cried out in pain. Despite her promise to remain still, her legs writhed. It hurt! Grimacing, Deidara held her down with his elbows and tried to finish the treatment.

"Stop!" She screamed, and got a few good kicks in before Deidara finally let go of her and wrapped her in clean white bandages. "Ow..."

"All done. Please stop attacking me."

With an embarrassed expression, Shion pulled her legs up close to her face to inspect them. The blood and scars were gone, and the more recent gashes clean and sown up. Nodding and pretending that she knew something about medical ninjutsu, Shion said:

"You did a good job, Deidara-chan! Can I walk?"

"CHAN!?!?!" Roared Deidara angrily. With a naïve smile on her face, Shion twirled away from him and skipped around the room cheerfully. Any threats the pyromaniac shinobi had lined up vanished.

From her head to her toes, everything about her movement was graceful. She had an angelic look on her face, and time seemed to freeze. A white light flashed in Deidara's mind, and the man was suddenly inspired. He whipped out a sketchbook and began scratching his pencil over the paper faster than anyone Shion had ever seen.

"Un...perfect." He murmured as he looked it over. "I will turn this into true art, un!" Then, he remembered that Shion was still in the studio and jumped off the couch. "Out, un!" He said kindly, and shoved her out the door. "Left, right, two doors, left, another left, right, third door on the right!" and with a slam the door was shut in her face.

"Huh?" Shion cried out in surprise, but the doors were thick and locked tightly from the inside. "Oh no!" Looking in both directions, the dimly lit hallway suddenly made Shion feel very small and scared. "Uh...did he say left first? Mmhm...and then...a right?"

Shion nervously tried to find her way back. The disturbing thought about going into the **wrong **room was lurking just behind her loud "distract self from situation" voice.

"Okay...one door, two doors, three doors." She stopped outside a door and out of the blue, that irritating voice in her head told her she was in the wrong place. Not sure about what to do, she just stood there for a few seconds. Before she could make up her mind, the door was slammed open, and Shion's mouth dropped open.

_**"Hn...This girl looks...tasssty..." **_Whispered the crazy looking plant man.

"AHH!" Shion screamed hysterically and darted down the hallway, she turned left and ran down to the third door.

Yanking it open, she dashed inside and promptly ran into something hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roared an angry voice, and the woman gasped happily. Then she heard a footstep in the hallway behind her and nearly jumped over Hidan in her haste.

"Plant wants to eat me!" She cried out and tried to duck around Hidan. When she looked back on the situation later, Shion had to give it to Hidan. He was fast.

"What?...Did you say?" The man hissed dangerously. His pale hand grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Cannibal plant guy!" She screamed, pointing vaguely behind her into the hallway. The tight grip on her collar was released, and she heard Hidan snort derisively.

"Jeez Kakuzu...I'm sorry, but...you can't eat her." Eyes wide, Shion turned around, and stared up at the second tall man that was standing in the doorway.

Kakuzu was very tall, with dark skin and bright green eyes. A strange mask covered his face, and he was wearing the same strange cloak Hidan had been when she'd first met him.

"That's not the plant guy!" Groaned Shion, pointing accusingly at the man named Kakuzu. "Hi! I'm Shion!"

Hidan mumbled something under his breath, but Shion just ignored him. A wide smile was spread across her face, but the masked Kakuzu didn't move a muscle.

"Why haven't you killed her yet, Hidan?" Rumbled Kakuzu in a deep voice. "She irritates me." The smile on her face turned into a sad pout.

"Thats not nice-ahh!" Shion screamed loudly and hid behind Hidan. "He's _back!_" The silver-haired man stiffened slightly.

"Ah...Zetsu...go the fuck away?" Hidan grumbled. "I am trying to sleep! Damn leader...switching the missions like that..."

_"Watch your mouth. Hidan." _Said the plant-guy softly. _"The Leader hears all..."_

**"Don't be such a pest!" **Shion's eyes widened. The same person had spoken, but the voice was suddenly deeper and raspier, as if it belonged to somebody else!

**"I want the girl." **Continued the voice. Shion paled, and her hands started shaking. **"She is very pretty, no?" **

"Ah, stop quivering you little wuss!" Growled Hidan, jerking away from her. "You can have her. Leader wants her for something though, so its on your head."

He roughly pushed her around him and forwards, closer to the plant man. Everything stopped in Shion's mind. She felt the warmth as the familiar voice wrapped itself around her thoughts. Then, a cold fear sank into the pit of her stomach.

_"No...I-I don't want...to...die!" _She screamed to herself. With a deep terrifying laugh, the voice answered her.

_**"As you wish..."**_

"NO!" Shion screamed aloud as Zetsu's fingers touched her forehead. A blinding flash of white light flared, and Zetsu's fingers were suddenly pushed away by a sparkling white, opalescent barrier.

"What the hell-" Hidan started to say. Even as he stepped forwards in surprise, Shion's eyes fluttered and her knees buckled. "Shit." He growled. "Leader is gonna kill me..." The man laughed at his own little joke and then picked her up with a sigh.

"Don't even think about it, Hidan." Warned Kakuzu quietly as he slammed the door in a sad Zetsu's face. "She can sleep on **your **bed."

Hidan dismissed the sound of his partners voice and lowered Shion onto Kakuzu's bed. Chuckling all the while, he easily caught Kakuzu's thrown fist and wrapped his hand around it.

"If you destroy any more walls in your rage, Leader's gonna be pissed."

Under his mask, the quiet Kakuzu grinned.

"Fine." In one quick motion that caught Hidan off guard, Kakuzu had his partner on the floor. "I'll just take your bed."

"Fuck off!" Hidan yelled as he scrambled up, drawing a knife. He got in a good slice before Kakuzu caught him in the stomach and he gave up.

"God damn you, Kakuzu." Mumbled Hidan sadly, as he grabbed his scythe from where it lay against the wall and started sharpening it with a stone.

"Shut up." Kakuzu nearly whispered. His eyes were closed, his hands folded across his chest. "Hey, Hidan?..."

"What, you're fucking talking to me now?" Hidan laughed sarcastically. Rolling his emerald eyes, Kakuzu simply replied,

"Was that a barrier ninjutsu?...I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Hmm...I have a funny feeling Leader's never seen anything like it either. This must be the reason he wanted to keep her around."

"I can't control it." Shion's soft whisper said suddenly. Hidan turned his head to look at her. It looked like she was crying, but with her hair fanning over her face, it was hard to tell.

"Its...so scary..." She continued.

"You're scared of a jutsu?" Kakuzu mocked in his low bass. "Isn't it-"

"I'm scared of the voice!" Interrupted the girl. That statement made Hidan freeze. "There is always a voice in my head, helping me when I ask for it! But it scares me...because...I can feel its power and...I can't control it!"

Without speaking, Hidan started sharpening his second blade, while Kakuzu stared at the girl. She quickly rubbed the tears off her face and rolled away from his unblinking gaze. The lights were suddenly doused, and Hidan swore.

"Damn Leader...I'm gonna have a few words for him tomorrow morning."

"Shut up, Hidan." Replied the tired Kakuzu.

When Kakuzu opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he saw was Shion. She was lying stretched out on the other bed like a cat. The others hadn't been exaggerating. She was thin. Her hands were balled into fists, and there was an excited grin on her face. Then, Kakuzu saw exactly what she was doing and resisted the urge to laugh.

The tiny girl was hanging half off the end of the bed, staring in anticipation down at Hidan who was wiped out on the floor. Grinning impishly, she stood up on the very edge of the bed, swallowed nervously and jumped on top of him screaming:

"WAKE UP!!!!!"

Kakuzu, the innocent bystander, burst out laughing. The _look_ on Hidan's face as the wind was knocked out of him! Of course, that immediately made Shion the bravest person that Kakuzu knew. To attack Hidan during his sleep? Weaponless?

_"What a little fool!" _Laughed Kakuzu inwardly. _"Unless she's taking advantage of Leader's protection..."_

"Ah!" Hidan, too tired and surprised yet to swear, simply yelled and tried to pull her off. Too his surprise and anger, she proved very difficult to dislodge. When he finally did, the first thing he did was throw her over his shoulder and walk out the door.

"Uh...Hidan-sama?" She giggled. "Where are we going?" Dark chakra was pouring out of Hidan, and she paled. "K-Kakuzu-chan dared me?"

"Who're you calling chan?" Growled Kakuzu, following behind Hidan with his hands in his pockets and a sullen look in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to Leader." Answered Hidan. On his shoulder, Shion laughed nervously.

"Oh...we...I...you don't have to tell him, right?" She asked sweetly. "I mean, Kakuzu did dare me after all!"

"Yeah. Was he the one screaming 'waaake uuup' and flailing all over the place?" Hidan hissed in response. Shion just giggled and smiled, which irritated him.

"Are you **always **smiling?" He mumbled.

A dark shape flashed into being in front of the trio.

"You've got a lot to learn, Hidan." Laughed a deep voice. Despite having a girl perched delicately on his shoulders, Hidan immediately dropped to one knee, his eyes on the floor. Behind him, Kakuzu followed suit.

"Love, you should startle people like that!" Chimed a light female voice from the darkness. "Oh! Is that the one they were talking about? She's beautiful!"

"She's awake, dearest." Murmured the male voice softly. "And she can hear you." It added as an afterthought.

"Who are you!" Shion asked curiously. She raised her head up from where she had flopped.

"Don't speak unless spoken to you numskull!" Whispered Hidan, pushing her head back towards the floor.

"Its alright, Hidan." The woman spoke again. "I'm not as strict as my husband about etiquette." Without even looking at her, Shion could somehow tell the woman was smiling. It was something in the tone of her voice.

"You should be." Rebuked the man. "Sometimes you set a very bad example for the others."

"I'm sorry?" Offered the woman coyly.

Shion could hardly take it! The sound of their voices was so...unsettling. When she risked a glance upwards, her mouth dropped open into a perfect "O".

A short but thin woman was standing a few feet in front of her. She had pale alabaster skin that seemed to glow even in the darkness, and her eyes were deep silvery wells. No other words could describe her, she was the most beautiful person Shion had ever seen! But...something about her eyes seemed...unnatural...otherworldly. The thought disturbed Shion.

"You're..." She whispered, but then, a completely armored hand came out of the shadows. Shion knew it belonged to the man that had been speaking, but when she felt the dark chakra radiating from it, she recoiled and fell off Hidan's shoulder with a tiny thump.

Pushed up against the wall, Shion's pale blue eyes stared at the fingertip until she almost went cross-eyed. It reached for the tip of her nose, and she drew in a sharp breath as the pale white shield pinged into view around her nose.

With a gasp, the woman pulled his hand away.

"She is an eldritch!" The woman cried. "Hidan, how did you find her?"

"A what?!" Gasped Shion angrily. "I'm not an...**eldritch**!...I'm a girl!" A short chuckle from Hidan only added to her anger. "And I found him!"

The silver-haired mans eyes widened at her statement and he turned to look at her in shock. Then, he grimaced.

"Actually, I remember you getting blood and dirt all over my clothes and then latching onto me like a weed." Grumbled Hidan, still shivering about the memory of the blood-stained, terrified girl.

"Hn. Hidan, Kakuzu, I have to talk to you about missions. Yuki is staying here, she can take care of the girl."

"I don't need taking care of!" Shion pouted, folding her arms across her chest. As Hidan and his partner stood up and started to walk away, she started to reach out for the hem of his cloak. Thinking twice, she pulled her hand away, only to catch a glimpse of the plant man at the end of the hall.

"Uh..." Deciding that the woman was better than the plant guy, she stood up slowly and staggered after the woman, who was floating delicately down a different hallway from the men.

"Come with me, Shion-chan!" She chirped. "If you want, I can clean you up a bit!"

"Really?!" Cried Shion excitedly, running to catch up with the woman. "That would be great!...Um...who are you, exactly?"

"Heehee! My name is Yuki Uchiha!"


End file.
